Dr Seakerd
by kittyluv
Summary: David Hodges aims to please, including helping out a friend. But what happens when the results end up on the internet and a certain ex-lab tech finds it? ONE-SHOT


Hey everyone! Contrary to popular belief I haven't died! As of right now, I am working on my previous stories and trying to get back on track. In the mean time and between time, my friend Rehgai sent me a clip from Youtube and told me I should try to write a story centered around it. I suggest y'all go and look at it before ya read this, that way the story will make just a little more sense.

/watch?v=8wEFVWmQJXw&feature=related

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned, as well as The Dinosaurs Ride at Disney World. But who doesn't wish they owned Disney World???

Dr. Seakerd

"Just remember Boss, I am the padawan to your Jedi master," David Hodges said with a little bow as he backed out of Grissom's office. Turning on his heel, he made his way to the DNA Lab with a big smile on his face.

'There's no way Grissom can go denyin' that I just fully blew his case wide open! After all this time I'm finally going to get the credit I deserve. Nothing can ruin this day for me, nothing!'

He sighed contently to himself as he made the final turn in the hall before the DNA Lab would come into view at the other end. The smile only grew wider as he thought about the fact that he had nothing left to work on from the night before, and as long as nothing was awaiting him as he walked in the door, he'd be free to do as he pleased until the CSI's returned from the field. Life couldn't get much better.

A loud burst of laughter caused Hodges to stop in his tracks, the now almost Cheshire cat-sized grin immediately dropping from his face. Only one room in this hall had lights on and only one person laughed like that.

'That obnoxious, drug store blonde porcupine is in my lab again!'

He all but ran the remaining length of the hall and slid to a stop in front of the door. His eyes narrowed and a deep, threatening growl started vibrating through his chest.

Sitting in the swivel chair in front of the computer was Greg Sanders. Though sitting was almost an inaccurate choice of wording, as the younger male was practically falling out of said chair, holding his stomach as he gasped for air between peals of laughter.

Balling his fists to keep from either punching Greg or pulling the chair out from under the barely seated male, Hodges cleared his throat loudly.

"And _what_ may I ask is so funny?" He snuck a quick glance at the computer screen and noticed a familiar logo in the top left corner. "And _why_ are you on Youtube on my computer?! Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?"

Greg sat with his forehead touching his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His face was a bright shade of red as he slowly raised his head from his knees for the first time. He took a deep breath and his voice became steady and serious.

"I was looking at a video our vic made," he began, "He committed suicide with a bunch of pills and booze while a bunch of his doped up friends videotaped. He has an account here, so I was lookin' at the other videos he made. Guy had a video for everyday so far this year, pretty depressing too."

Greg's gaze moved back to the computer screen and he suddenly burst out laughing again, causing a look of pure disgust to cross Hodges' face.

"And you find that _funny_?! What the hell kind of person are you?"

Greg shook his head as he took another deep breath.

"No you dope, I didn't find that funny. But what I did find funny was a certain video saved to a certain someone's username that was left open on this site. Sexi-tech428? You're kiddin' right?"

Hodges stared at his former lab colleague for a moment with a look of pure horror as an answer slowly dawned on him. 'Oh no.'

He reached over the desk and turned the computer monitor so that he could see what was on the screen. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he looked at a still photo of himself, clad in a white lab coat, strangely patterned tie, and pointing at a toy multi-seat Land Rover with dinosaurs sitting in it on the desk before him.

His face grew red as he sputtered on his words. "Why are you looking at my things? That's an invasion of privacy!"

Greg gave an impish little grin. "There's no such thing as privacy when you add a video to a public webpage on a public site. And what were you _doing_? Taking 'unauthorized field trips' to the Cretaceous Period so you can tag locator devices onto dinosaurs? Are you sure _you_ weren't high on something when you made this video Hodges?"

The lab tech's hands balled into fists again and shook violently. Would he be able to wallop the laughing hyena before anyone noticed? "I was helping out a friend. They needed someone to make a video for an amusement ride and I said I'd do it."

Greg burst into laughter again. "Amusement ride? Good one buddy. I don't need a ride to get any sort of amusement after watching this! Oh my god, you were so excited about that dinosaur! Too bad that mean Dr. Marsh found out about your little 'side trip'." He added air quotes to the end before wrapping his arms around his abdomen and leaning forward again.

Hodges stared silently for a minute, unable to decide what he could legally due to the other male that wouldn't cost him his job.

When Greg didn't seem any closer to shutting up, Hodges grabbed the head rest of the chair and yanked it backward.

Greg gave a slight yelp as the chair flew out from underneath him and he crashed to his back on the floor. But even that didn't stop his laughter, as a new wave started up as soon as the air returned to his lungs from the fall.

Hodges threw his hands in the air and spun toward the door, deciding to go to the break room and get some coffee until someone came to clean up the mess on his floor.

As he exited the door, Greg yelled after him.

"Better access those coordinates there Dr. Seakerd! We don't want that Iguanadon escaping!"


End file.
